The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja occidentalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Golden Brabant’. ‘Golden Brabant’ represents a new cultivar of northern white cedar, an evergreen tree grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered this new Thuja (un-patented) as a naturally occurring branch mutation of ‘Brabant’ (not patented) that was growing in a container at his nursery in summer of 2004 in Stroe, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in Stroe, The Netherlands in October 2004 by the Inventor. Further asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.